Wizarding Woes
by Camisado
Summary: A Harry Potter FF. Set in year 5.Slash, Angst, Death. Pairings thus far: HarryRon
1. Danger of the Morning Wood

_Disclaimer: I do not own the character of Harry Potter, for if I did...it would not be a children's book xD I only own this plot. Blah._

_A/N- This story is slash/angst/death. Don't like it? Don't read. Also, if you're one of those "omg, give me slash" people, wait till the 6th chapter is posted. kkthxenjoy._

* * *

Harry awoke from his deep sleep with a cold sweat running down his face. This feeling extremely familiar to him, but for once, the dream was not about Sirius. His dream had been so vivid...so...pleasing. Why would he dream of him and Ron in that manner? Harry's heart raced rapidly as he thought back to his dream...the way Ron made his fingers feel like small pricks of unimaginable delight up and down Harry's back. That is about the time Harry woke, the feeling alone had caused him to 'rise'. As Harry walked to the bathroom, he was extra cautious as not to wake the Dursley's. If they should see his 'problem' who knows what they would do. Opening the door carefully, Harry bounced back at the sight of Doby. Tripping over the lining of the door, Harry 'gracefully' knocked over a vase, awaking everyone in the house.  
"Petunia, what was that bloody noise?" the roaring noise of Uncle Vernon tearing out of the bed and into his rob met Harry's ears. The excitement only caused Harry to become more aroused. Running as fast as Harry's wobbly legs could carry him, Harry flung himself into the bathroom. Latching the door just as Uncle Vernon came spilling out of his bedroom.

"GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW BOY, AND CLEAN THIS MESS!"  
"I-I need to use the loo Uncle Vernon, I'll be out in a second" quickly turning on the shower, Harry relieved himself of him tension.

---  
Two days after Harry had his dream, he was dreading seeing Ron at the beginning of sixth year. He hadn't any contact with Ron all summer, but had gotten several from Hermione and Hagrid. All the letters stated the same thing 'Nothing new here...hope to see you soon. Harry was edgy for he had not gotten his Hogwarts letter yet and he didn't think he would have time to get all of his items. If he was desperate enough he could always call the Knight Bus (but of course the one time he had actually called it, it was pure luck.)  
Just as Harry was touching up his transfiguration work, Hedwig came into the room with two letters. Finally, his Hogwarts letter and a letter from Ron...  
Forgetting immediately about hogwarts he tore open Ron's letter.  
_Harry,  
I will be at your house tonight, be ready.  
Ron  
_ "Tonight?" harry looked at his clock, "6:00...hopefully he doesn't come now!" he began pacing his room, placing things in his trunk and sorting things around the room. Within an hour (a new record) he was ready to go. Harry sat at the edge of his bed, blinking at the clock, watching it turn hour to hour. 11:45, Harry had suspicions that Ron would not be coming. An extremely loud knock jolted Harry out of his unblinking trance. Heading downstairs, Harry could see the Dursley's huddled in the furthest corner of the room, uncle Vernon holding a bat.  
"You never said anything about...your kind coming here..." Vernon's face changed from red to purple in a matter of seconds.  
"I just found out." Harry, ignoring his uncle, raced for the door.  
"I've been knocking on the door for the past 10 minutes mate." the sight of Ron nearly caused tears to swell in Harry's eyes.  
"Sorry about that. I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Harry shut the door and led Ron upstairs to help him with his things.  
Silence filled the room as Harry pretended to sort things within his trunk. He never felt so uncomfortable around Ron, all he could think about was touching him...  
"You're my best friend...you know that Harry." Harry looked up to see Ron gazing with hesitation into Harry's eyes. "I can tell you anything...and." Ron removed his stare from Harry's eyes and placed them on a lamp. "I really think I need to tell you that I've been having weird dreams about us..." each word was spoken slowly, like he wasn't sure if he should be saying this.  
Harry didn't dig for anymore answers, but he had millions of questions he now wanted to ask. He could only guess at what Ron was dreaming, and that he was thinking about those dreams. Holding one side of the trunk, Harry left the room with Ron, shutting the door silently.

_Beta for all chapters- Kelley Y. (Thank you sooo much ;--; ) Her LiveJournal- homebysix_


	2. To the Burrow we go

_Disclaimer: I do not own the character of Harry Potter, for if I did...it would not be a children's book xD I only own this plot. Blah._

_A/N- This story is slash/angst/death. Don't like it? Don't read. Also, if you're one of those "omg, give me slash" people, wait till the 6th chapter is posted. kkthxenjoy._

* * *

Shutting the door to Harry's summer hell, he stopped focusing on Ron's mysterious dreams and began to ponder how he got here with no transportation. Ron gazed over at Harry.

"If your wondering how I got here, I used a portkey."

"How did you get a portkey approved in such a short amount of time?"

"Well...its illegal."

"RON! Why would you do that?" Harry began to panic, using an unregistered portkey was extremely dangerous, the ministry had cracked down on the law since Harry's 4th year at Hogwarts when Voldermort used one to pull him into a trap.

"Im sorry, but mum and dad weren't going to pick you up. I couldn't let that happen." they both fell dead silent, Harry's trunk scraping against the concrete. Harry thought about all the things that were worth thinking about. Why would no one pick him up? What were they trying to 'protect' him from now? Had they not learned that he could indeed handle himself? The anger that he felt all last year seemed to bubble up like a bad demon. Lost in his own thoughts, Harry did not recognize when the sound of the trunk had stopped.

"Harry..." Ron's eyes rolled to the back of his head, his voice empty and cold. Just as Harry had moved to see what was wrong, he fell to the floor with a low thud.

"RON!" Harry moved Ron's head into his lap, looking around to see If someone could help them, Harry noticed a small shadowed figure emerge from a nearby bush. The shrill squeaky voice that met his ears told Harry exactly who it was.

"Harry Potter must not go back to the burrow. Harry Potter must stay were he is safe"

"DOBBY! What did you do to Ron?" Harry began to panic once more as Ron started to shake violently in his lap.

"Dobby used his magic sir. Harry Potter must not go back to the burrow."

If Harry was not so concerned for Ron, he would have gotten up and hit the elf. one of the nearby streetlights went out, causing Harry to break eye contact with Dobby. Once he looked back down to see where the elf was he was gone.

"DOBBY GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW AND HELP RON!" Harry heard a small cracking noise and within a minute Ron had stopped shaking. Looking to either side of him for any sort of assistance he found a foot. And the foot was connected to man: Stan Shunpike. Behind Stan was the knight bus.  
"Welcome to the knight bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or- what happened to that bloke?" he had noticed no one in front of him and scanned the ground for something.

"Er...he got knocked unconscious...could you help him up?" with the work of both men, Ron, Harry's belongings and Harry were all on the bus.

The bus had already sped deep into London once Harry had settled down. Ron was lying in the bed next to Harry, not moving, but his breathing had become normal.

"Haven't I seen you here before?" Stan had walked over to their secluded area and plopped down on Harry's bed.

"I...can't say that you have.."

"No, i'm sure that I have seen you here."

"I'm sure you can't remember that long ago" Harry was trying hard not to be noticed, every once in a while smoothing down his hair in front of his scar.

"NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM!" piped Stan. "How have ya been?" he turned around "hey, Earl, guess who it is, Neville Longbottom!"

Harry sat there for several minutes covering up one lie after the next. Just as the knight bus drove off, Mrs. Weasly came out of the leaky cauldron in blind fury.

"RONALD WEASLY, JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING SNEAKING OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, USING AN UNREGISTERED PORTKEY! YOU ARE SO LUCK YOUR FATHER FOUND OUT IN TIME TO FIX YOUR UTTERLY STUPID MISTAKE" Mrs. Weasly continued to rant as Harry stood there, Ron's weight getting heavier by the second.

"Um...Mrs. Weasly?"

"TO THINK OF ALL THE THINGS THAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED WITH THE DARK LORD ON THE RISE, WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPP--"

"MRS. WEASLY!" Ron's dead weight had now become too much of a burden for Harry. As Ron slipped out of his hands, Mrs. Weasly had finally noticed that Ron was unconscious

"What in the world happened to my baby?" squealed Mrs. Weasly as she ran over to help Harry pick Ron up.

"I, honestly, don't know."

Harry had told her all he knew of the incident.  
"Can I ask you why I couldn't come to the burrow?"

"I think that should be saved for later time, for now you have to go to bed." she rushed Harry up the stairs (as fast as they could go with Ron being held by both of them.)

_Beta for all chapters- Kelley Y. (Thank you sooo much ;--; ) Her LiveJournal- homebysix_


	3. The Dream Shared

_Disclaimer: I do not own the character of Harry Potter, for if I did...it would not be a children's book xD I only own this plot. Blah._

_A/N- This story is slash/angst/death. Don't like it? Don't read. Also, if you're one of those "omg, give me slash" people, wait till the 6th chapter is posted. kkthxenjoy._

* * *

Late in the afternoon, Harry turned over in his bed to see Ron was missing from it. An extremely good sign to Harry. Getting dressed in a groggy manner, Harry went down to met the rest for lunch.

Everyone was there: all the Weasly's, most of the order. And a very large shock to Harry: Snape and Malfoy. Trying his best not to be repulsed by the sight of both of them, he sat next to Ron and Hermione, grabbing a piece of chicken. Hermione shifted in her seat and with out looking up said hello to Harry. Sensing tension between the friends, he tried to break the ice.

"Why are Malfoy and Snape here?" said Harry in a low tone as he piled mashed potatoes on his plate.

"We hat been tryin to figur it out all soomer" spoke Ron thickly.

Harry looked at Snape, he seemed to be looking thru a large stack of parchment. All of which seemed to hold some type of diagram on it. Snape must have felt Harry's eyes on him because he directly looked at Harry . The normal scowl that Harry received from Snape was turned in for a small, forced smile. Harry choose to ignore the forced chivalry and focused his attention back to his food.

"Im going into town early, I need to do something..." Hermione abruptly stood up from her seat and walked out the door.

"What's her problem?" Harry looked over at Ron, he didn't seem to care that something was wrong with Hermione but instead stood up from his seat and fled upstairs.

Harry finished his last bit of potato and headed upstairs to check on Ron. Seeing that Ron was in deep thought, Harry slowly shut the door to the room.

"I have..really been meaning to tell you...about my dream again." Ron kept focused on the small bag of galleons he held in his hands. Harry had the urge to leave the room immediately, instead he stood beside Ron, his face becoming more red with each passing second.

"Well, uh, go on then. What have you been meaning to tell me?" Harry sat down on the nearest bed and waited for Ron to talk.

"Like I said before...I've been having dreams about you and me..they seem to be more realistic now that you are around me...I've missed you so much Harry" Ron looked up from his bag, and into Harry's eyes. Although Harry had an extremely good idea what Ron was trying to get at, he didn't want to come to terms with what he was saying.

"Ron, we don't have to talk about this now...everyone is waiting downsta--"  
"No, Harry, I need to tell you that...I think I have feelings for you." Ron once again stared at his tiny bag of gold, his face extremely red.

Just as Harry gained the ability to talk again, Mrs. Weasly burst thru the boys bedroom door and rushed them out of the room with a panicked and tear stained face.

* * *

_Beta for all chapters- Kelley Y. (Thank you sooo much ;--; ) Her LiveJournal- homebysix_


	4. Missing Hermione

_Disclaimer: I do not own the character of Harry Potter, for if I did...it would not be a children's book xD I only own this plot. Blah._

_A/N- This story is slash/angst/death. Don't like it? Don't read. Also, if you're one of those "omg, give me slash" people, wait till the 6th chapter is posted. kkthxenjoy._

* * *

"Hold onto my arms tightly boys, don't let go." Mrs. Weaslys voice was shaky, it sounded as if she were moments away from fainting. They both held onto her without disagreeing. Harry felt like he was being pulled thru a small rubber tube; his breathing had become harsh and soon it felt like he would no longer be able to breath. Just as he could take no more, Harry found himself standing on a familiar block. Before Harry could look down the block, he was being pushed into Number Twelve Grimmauld place.

"Go upstairs, I'll be up there shortly." Mrs. Weaslys voice did not change in it's quiver as she headed downstairs. Harry shared an extremely puzzled and confused look with Ron, as they quietly headed toward their old bedroom of last year. The panic in Mrs. Weaslys voice had forced dreams completely out of Harry, and Ron's minds. What had happened in such a short time? Why had they been brought back here? And where exactly was Hermione? Just as Harry felt he could take his waiting no longer, Lupin came thru their door, deadly white.

"Hello Harry, Ron." Lupin to, had an extremely sad, shaky voice.

"Professor, what has happened, where is everyone? Is it Voldermort?" Harry stopped his pacing and faced Lupin head on.

"Harry, please sit down. Ron, I guess you stay sitting" Lupin forced a awkward chuckle and sat down with the boys. "I don't know how to put this..." Lupin held his head in his hands and wiped a few tears away.

"Where is my mum?" Ron spoke his first words in hours.

"Your mother is resting right now, she was hit with the Cruciatus curse, but she is fine." Ron went extremely pale and looked at his lap.

"Where is everyone else professor? Is everyone okay?"

"Well uh...there was a death eater attack this afternoon in Diagon Alley. Once people from the order heard about it, they all rushed to the scene. But I'm afraid we got there to late...Harry, Ron...Hermione was found dead."

Any color that was left in Ron's face was now gone. Harry got up from his seat and walked over to the blocked window. Minutes went by before anything was said.

"You have to be kidding me...Hermione can't be gone...she can't be...this can't have happened, really where is she?" Harry stood up from the window sill, tears streaming down his face. He was still not going to believe it. He was waiting for Lupin to start laughing, for Hermione to come running thru the door...none of that happened.  
Ron sat on the bed, his face looking like snow.

'YOU'RE KIDDING, RIGHT, JOKING. WHERE IS HERMIONE?" Harry almost in a delusional manner began looking under their beds, his vision becoming more and more blurry. Harry turned over side tables, and kicked over chairs. He ran out of the room, and looked in every other room. "OKAY, HERMIONE, YOU CAN COME OUT. FUNNY JOKE." his screaming had set off the painting of Sirius mother, but Harry continued to look for her.

Searching every room, and making a mess of everything, Harry returned to his and Ron's room, leaning on a wall. Tears still steady down his face, Harry felt an overwhelming need to hurt something, anything. He looked over at Ron, he was just sitting there. Tears quietly streaming down his face. Harry looked over at Lupin, his head was once again in his hands.

"HOW CAN YOU ALL SIT THERE!" Harry shook Ron, it seemed, out of a trance with his shouting.

"Lupin, can Harry and I be alone...please?" Ron's voice had changed to a scared high pitched one as he stood up, looking at the floor.

"Sure, I'll have to shut that woman up before it disturbs your mum." Lupin left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Harry, this is all my fault. I can't take this anymore, how could I let this happen?" Ron had begun to cry hysterically. Harry had now taken the time to snap out of his crazed behavior to comfort Ron.

"Ron, you had nothing to do with what happened today." Harry rubbed his throat gently as he placed an arm around Ron's shoulder.

"No Harry...today Hermione told me she loved me, I told her...I told her that I couldn't feel the same way...cause I have feelings for you." Harry felt a stab in his chest at these words, "She was really upset about it...if I had said something different, she wouldn't have left without us. She would have had protection with her, she would be alive right now." Ron began to sob again, tightening his hand into a fist and punched the ancient headboard of the bed.

"Ron, you can't think that what you said caused Hermione to get attacked by death eaters."

"No, but it caused her to leave, in turn killing her. I just feel so selfish, Harry." Ron looked up at Harry. "All I can ever think about is you. At this moment, I'm thinking how lucky I am to be sitting here with you. I'm not thinking of Hermione, and what I did to her."

"Ron, you didn't do anything to her." Harry's eyes began to water again, to stop Ron from seeing this, he moved into hug him. "I know you feel like it's your fault, but it's no ones except the death eater that did it." His hug became tighter on Ron, with Harry's feeling of sadness and great desire to jump on Ron, he began to cry even more. "No one is to blame, no one..." Harry moved his face close enough to Ron's to see everyone of his beautiful details. He moved the tufts of hair blocking his big brown eyes, Harry wiped the newest tear from Ron's face. Harry kissed Ron's soaked freckles and moved to his moist mouth. Harry gently kissed Ron, savoring his salty taste.

"Harry, I can't...please.." Ron and Harry's breathing became sharp and harsh. Harry, quickly trying to forget the past hours events continued to kiss Ron, that steamed up unusually quick. "HARRY!" Ron jumped from the bed and gazed at Harry with a scared and perplexed look upon his face. Harry sat down on the bed, feeling worse than before.

* * *

_Beta for all chapters- Kelley Y. (Thank you sooo much ;--; ) Her LiveJournal- homebysix_


	5. Harry's Way

_Disclaimer: I do not own the character of Harry Potter, for if I did...it would not be a children's book xD I only own this plot. Blah._

_A/N- This story is slash/angst/death. Don't like it? Don't read. Also, if you're one of those "omg, give me slash" people, wait till the 6th chapter is posted. kkthxenjoy._

_**Warning: Capter contains angst.**_

* * *

The next morning at the breakfast table seemed to be riddled with tension. Mr. Weasly was still out, helping the order with some"situation". The Daily Prophet had a five page spread on the incident and named over twenty five witches and wizards that were harmed or died...one of the names was Hermione. Mrs. Weasly carelessly stuffed the paper in her apron pocket, as to not disturb the others from the sight of it. Ron looked the most glum out of the bunch, Harry still assumed he was pushing Hermione's death on himself. In reality, Harry thought this whole mess was his fault. If only he had gotten up sooner, he could of went with Hermione and protected her from the death eaters...something..anything.

The more Harry thought about it the more the knot in his stomach tightened. He excused himself from the table and ran to the bathroom. After throwing up Mrs. Weasly's morning breakfast, he paced the small bathroom before huddling in small corner. He just wanted the pain to go away, something, anything to make him forget. And there it was, like a song the angels brought to Harry himself. He wouldn't have to live with the shame of liking his best friend, he wouldn't have to remember every awful memory of his life when he went to sleep...he would never have to think about Hermione again. Harry picked up his "angel" and scratched it gently over his skin, it tingled and tempted as he did so. He moved the razor blade up and down his arm, and with each pass it ran deeper.

"Don't worry Harry, it will be over soon." His voice was shaky and dense.

A thick stream of blood ran down Harry's arm and onto the floor as someone knocked on the bathroom door.

"Harry dear, are you alright in there...you've been in the bathroom for a while" it was Mrs. Weasly with a slight tipsiness to her voice.

"I...I'm alright Mrs. Weasly ...just um...I'm a little sick right now."

"Well okay dear, there are matches under the sink if you need some." Harry heard her footsteps lead up the dusty stairs and into her bedroom.

What could he possibly be thinking? The more Harry thought about what he had just did, the more sick he felt. That knot had arrived in his stomach once more as he cleaned up his ancestry on the floor. Now carefully washing the blood off of his arm, Harry realized that the ache in his stomach had ebbed away and a twisted reasoning came into his mind; 'I liked that...'. the feeling of his warm blood rushing onto his pale cold skin. The sting the edge of the blade made as it dug into his virgin skin. He loved the feeling of...nothingness. He wanted more of it.

After several more minutes in the bathroom, Harry ran into the room he shared with Ron and making sure no was one in there, and locked the door behind him. After burring himself in his bed, Harry became drowsy and fell asleep.

* * *

_Beta for all chapters- Kelley Y. (Thank you sooo much ;--; ) Her LiveJournal- homebysix_


	6. A Midnight Seduction

_Disclaimer: I do not own the character of Harry Potter, for if I did...it would not be a children's book xD I only own this plot. Blah._

_A/N- This story is slash/angst/death. Don't like it? Don't read. Also, if you're one of those "omg, give me slash" people, wait till the 6th chapter is posted. kkthxenjoy._

_**Warning: This chapter contains heavey Slash.**_

* * *

Harry didn't know when he woke to the sounds of sobbing, but he did. A very dim light shone from one side of the room, casting a glow on a tall frame.

"Ron...is that you?" Harry placed his glasses on his face as he sat up in bed.

"Yeah Harry, it's me." his voice croaked with tears.

They sat in silence, thinking of only what the other could be thinking. Harry shifted in his bed, worrying about the awkward silence.

"Could I...ask a favor of you Harry?" Ron paced the floor and sat at the edge of Harry's bed.

"You can ask anything of me Ron...you know I would do anything for you."

Ron moved closer to Harry, their lips inches away.

"Please help me forget..." Ron's breath was warm and comforting. Harry leaned in.

The boys kissed and kissed, each loving the feeling of having each other. Ron's hands began to explore under Harry's shirt he felt each of Harry's well defined muscles, carved just as perfect as the man himself. Harry was a bit more timid in his movement, not wanting a repeat of what happened a few days ago. He brushed through Ron's mane of red hair, and sucked on Ron's bottom lip with great enthusiasm.

Harry pulled away from the kiss to look at Ron's exquisite features. Staring into Ron's large eyes, Harry could see that the light brown held flecks of green that sparkled with lust. He ran a finger across Ron's cheek, paying close attention to each freckle.

"You're...beautiful." Harry spoke as he looked dreamily into Ron's eyes.

"Don't you mean handsome?" Ron's adorable mouth created an equally adorable pout.

"No, I mean beautiful." Harry leaned back in to kiss his lover. Ron's pout blended in with Harry's kiss as he explored under Harry's sheets.

A finger playfully dwindled along the elastic of Harry's boxers, as Ron's mouth charmed it's way up and down Harry as if it were a snake tasting it's prey. Ron wrapped a hand around Harry's swelling manhood and removed it from the tightening pants. Harry jumped at his touched but eased his own hand into Ron's pants as well. They both sat, staring at each other. Not one moved, both not knowing what to do next.

Harry kissed down Ron's neck, breaking the stillness of their bodies. He stoked his hands up and down Ron's shaft, Harry felt Ron quiver at his touch. His fear ebbing away, Harry took matter into his own excited hands.

Hours later the two boys were entwined in bed sheets and sweat. Heavy panting and the sound of kissing was all that was heard. Ron took to making circles around Harry's chest as Harry stroked Ron's smooth, untanned back.

"We really should get dressed, your mum will be up shortly..." Harry moved to find his pants, letting Ron's head drop to the soft pillows below.

"Awe, but I love you as my pillow, it's comfortable." Ron chuckled at his awful joke as he stretched his muscles across Harry's bed.

"Ron, now is not the time to be joking around. If your mother sees us like that, who knows what she'll be thinking." Finally finding his pants, Harry hastily put them on.

"She'll think she has another queer in the house." Ron laughed again, but quickly stopped at the look of Harry's face.

"Ron...I know this may sound...mean. But I don't want your mum to know about us...I almost can't believe that you would let her know." Harry turned to find his shirt, not noticing the frown on Ron's face.

"So...you expect to shag me, and then get dressed. And that's it?"

"What? No Ron...no. you're more to me than that, you always have been. I'll just feel awkward about the whole thing if your family knows." Harry ran a hand through his sleek hair, looking anywhere but at Ron.

"Yeah...my family." Ron had now gotten fully dressed by now, and was glaring at Harry as if his heart was about to break at any second. "Next time you want head, ask my family if they're up for it." Looking at Harry the entire time, Ron dashed out of the room in a stream of tears.

* * *

_Beta for all chapters- Kelley Y. (Thank you sooo much ;--; ) Her LiveJournal- homebysix_


	7. Torn Apart

_Disclaimer: I do not own the character of Harry Potter, for if I did...it would not be a children's book xD I only own this plot. Blah._

_A/N- This story is slash/angst/death. Don't like it? Don't read._

* * *

Harry found himself more and more alone the next few weeks. The more he thought about that night with Ron, the more he kicked himself for what he said. Harry took to cutting as a hobby, as if he'd been doing it his whole life. He'd wake up, get dressed, release the "pain", have some breakfast, play quidditch with Fred and George (as Ron watched, glaring from the sidelines), cut himself before lunch, and either spend the rest of his day locked in Buckbeak's room or helping Mrs. Weasly with pointless chores around the house. Harry soon saw this as a regular day in his life.

It seemed that where ever Harry was, Ron wasn't. Unless of course it was on the makeshift Quidditch field, where he was forced to keep score. As the days went by, Harry was sure that everyone in the cluttered house would soon realize that him and Ron were no longer talking. He dreamed that everyone would rush to his side and console them, patching everything up. When in reality, no one seemed to notice the two best friends not talking, for no one was talking. Not even a chortle was heard from the twins.

Aside from all the problems between the boys. Harry wondered about Hermione, wouldn't she have a wake? Surely her parents wouldn't wait such a long time to have one. And what about Hogwarts? Harry had lost track of time being cooped up in Grimmauld's place but the letters would have been sent out by now, wouldn't they? He wanted to ask Mrs. Weasly these questions, but wondered if she would know the answers. Most of the time she would waltz around the house as if in a trance. With a bottle of fire whisky glued to her side.

A ray of hope entered the house when Mr. Weasly finally came back from the excursion for the Order. Once through the door he was ransacked with silent hugs and happy faces. Mr. Weasly seemed abnormally tired, his face drenched him dirt and sweat. His robes sagged off him as if he hadn't slept or eaten anything in days. Mrs. Weasly dragged him into the kitchen and set a plate of the nights dinner in front of him. The family sat in silence as they watched Mr. Weasly eat his plate of food like a mad man. Seeing bits of food fly everywhere as he ate, Harry really thought that this was setting the tone for what was going on. Chaos.

"Could...you all leave for a second please. Molly I want to talk to you." Mr. Weasly's voice was so sudden that it took a second to comprehend what he was saying. The group left the room with a lethargic pace.

Fred and George pulled out two of their infamous extendable ears to read in on their parents conversation, but Mrs. Weasly was two steps ahead of them.

"Boys, you can put away the ears or I take then away." They retracted the ears without another word.

The group stood together in the hallway for a good twenty minutes before the scraping of chairs and clambering feet were heard. The door to the kitchen opened quickly, sending a rush of air through the hallway. Everyone jumped at the sudden movement and eagerly looked on as Mr. and Mrs. Weasly stood in the doorway.

"All of you...go to bed." Mrs. Weasly once again setting down her strict rules, not opening her mouth to speak of what the adults had just discussed. With groans and aches, everyone shuffled off back to their bedrooms, hoping for more information tomorrow.

* * *

_sorry for the late update, my beta didn't test (and i thought that is what they were for) so if it doesn't make sense sorry. ;_


	8. Starting Over

_Disclaimer: I do not own the character of Harry Potter, for if I did...it would not be a children's book xD I only own this plot. Blah._

* * *

The next morning a static energy was running through the breakfast table. With the arrival of Mr. Weasly last night, it had given the group a chance to learn of what was happening outside of Grimmauld's place. Sadly, none of them had heard so much as a whisper.

Towards midday, most everyone had given up on getting any information from Mr. Weasly and went back to lying around the house waiting for life to come to them. The twins had offered to play Quidditch with Harry, but he had declined for more pressing issues. He had planned on talking to Ron for the first time since their argument. Harry had no clue what to say but he couldn't live the way he was anymore, he missed Ron to much to let this carry on.

At this time of day, Ron would have locked himself up in his and Harry's room. So that is where he headed. Before knocking on the door, Harry adjusted his shirt and smoothed his hair down, a poor attempt to look decent.

Harry rapped on the door with an unenthusiastic force, but oddly enough the door swung open.

"You want something" Ron look flustered and his voice cracked at the sudden moment.

"What...are you okay Ron?" Harry reached out to grab Ron's shoulder but Ron moved it away.

"I'm fine, I just- you just surprised me. That's all." Ron blushed as he stood in the doorway, "Well...what do you want?"

"I umm..wanted to talk to you, that's all" Harry drew himself in the room and shut the door behind him.

The two had looked at the floor for several minutes before either one of them did anything. Harry glanced at Ron to see that the small patches of pink had now turned beat red on his face. He brushed a hand through Ron's hair to get a better view of his shyness.

"I don't want to fight anymore with the man I love..." Harry kissed Ron's hot forehead, moving down to his lips.

Ron parted his lips from Harry and smacked him hard across the face.

"Do you know what I went through within myself...for years? Do you know the second I met you I fell in love? You gave me the courage within myself to do half the things I've done. And just when I felt that I would be accepted, and I was ready to come out...you push me away. And for the second time in my life...I felt like my love for you...could only cause harm. First Hermione...then you. If you don't want to come out, I don't want to be with you." Ron began to sob and his words were more difficult to understand "I-I try so hard t-to be noticed in my family, and when Percy came out...I- I had nothing s- special. My family saw him as the smart son, who they were proud of no matter what his orientation was. Bill and Charlie bright as well. F- Fred and George, t- troublemakers, bound to get attention. And even Ginny, who is the only girl...it left me. Just me. No talents. No n– nothing."

Ron had seemed to finish his rant, Harry absorbing every word.

"I know now may not be the best time...but Percy is gay?" Harry could of kicked himself for bringing someone else up in a conversation about Ron.

"Yes...yes he is. I'm surprised you couldn't tell." Ron bit his lip and turned his head away from Harry.

"I guess our fight was more then I thought it was...but Ron, there is no reason for you to feel like you're a nothing. You have a family that loves you, and me. No one will take me away from you." Harry kissed Ron's lips once again and put as much passion as he could into them. And the weeks of not talking seemed to do some good. "My words...really can't sum up the way I feel about you Ron...I honestly love you, and I never want to loose you again."

* * *

_A/N- This chapter royaly sucks and I'm really sorry about that. But I had no clue how to get them to start talking...and I guess this works. o.O_


	9. Blissful

Disclaimed- I don't own Harry Potter just ze plot before you. -

**Warning- This chapter contains heavy slash**

* * *

That night after dinner, Harry and Ron could not keep their hands off each other. Once their bedroom door was shut all the passion that had built itself up had finally burst out. Their 'romance' was louder then usual, and it accidentally set off Mrs. Black's Portrait.

"TRAITORS...MUDBLOOD SCUM..."

Several loud pops downstairs could be heard, along with the sound doors being open then shut.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK STARTED HER MOLLY?" Mr. Weasly's voice was barely audible through the screams of the picture.

"DISHONORABLE TO THE FAMILY NAME..."

"I DON'T KNOW ARTHUR, JUST SHUT HER UP."

Several more minutes of screaming filled the house, all the while Ron and Harry laughed away in their bed.

—

The next morning Ginny burst through the door of the boys room.

"Mum is coming up, best you all get dressed." She spoke as fast as she could without glancing at the raunchy scene that lie in the bed.

Of course Ron didn't get up, so it was Harry's job to make sure he was well covered. Putting on a pair of pants, Harry crawled in the other bed in a sleepy stupor. A few minutes later, Mrs. Weasly did in fact enter the boys room.

"Rise and shine boys, breakfast will be on the table soon." Walking into the room, Mrs. Weasly lit several of the oil lamps which cast a lovely glow in the room.

Harry opened one eye to make sure she had gone from the room before he scrambled to find a pair of pants to put on Ron, knowing he wouldn't of noticed this inconvenience before it was to late. Removing the sheet Harry saw that Ron had a 'situation' below, that Harry could not avoid. He took the initiative to wake up his partner the best way possible.

Once Harry's mouth touched Ron's member, he jolted from his sleeping state.

"What the bloody.." Ron looked down to see Harry smiling up at him.

"Good morning mate." Harry went back to his business as Ron sat there being pleasured.

* * *

_A/N– I know it took me quite a while to post a new chapter, sorry about that. I've been really lazy since the start of summer. -- Anywho, I know it's REALLY short but I hope you all enjoyed it. I plan on making a few more serious chapters before anymore of the fun stuff so I gave a lighter chapter. Also, I'm having beta trouble so if anyone is intrested...yeah. I'll probably get chapters out quicker if I have someone bugging me about it. ;_


End file.
